La découverte de l'armoire secrète
by Gouline971
Summary: Je m'appelle Candice Douglas. J'ai 21 ans et ce soir, soir de la Saint Valentin, je viens d'apprendre que mon petit ami Harry Potter, n'était pas comme moi, ni comme vous. Et je vous jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Son armoire secrète était ouverte…


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici un OS. C'est un **Harry/OC**. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas posté. Celui-là était rangé dans mes étagères depuis plus de trois ans. J'ai décidé de le sortir et de le partager avec vous. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé **_: Je m'appelle Candice Douglas. J'ai 21 ans et ce soir, soir de la Saint Valentin, je viens d'apprendre que mon petit ami Harry Potter, n'était pas comme moi, ni comme vous. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Son armoire secrète était ouverte…

_**La découverte de l'armoire secrète**_.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Candice. Candice Douglas. J'ai 21 ans et je suis étudiante en Droit à l'Université du Middlesex à Londres. J'habite dans le quartier de Camden Town dans le nord de la ville. J'ai un frère de 36 ans, des parents divorcés et une belle-mère qui me déteste et qui ne pense qu'à dépenser l'argent de mon père mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui est important c'est que j'ai rencontré un garçon. C'est mon voisin de palier. Il est beau. Très beau. Il a des cheveux noirs corbeau et en bataille, des yeux verts émeraude et une cicatrice particulière, on dirait un éclair. Ça lui donne un certain charme.

Son nom ? Harry Potter. Il a 23 ans, il est orphelin (il m'a dit que ses parents ont été assassinés alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an) et il travaille dans la police. Enfin il m'a dit que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle police. Tout ce mystère me fait croire qu'il est James Bond et j'aime bien cette idée, de sortir avec James Bond. Il est mon 0077. Je crois que ça le flatte. Notre premier baiser ? Le lendemain de Noël. Notre première fois ? Le lendemain de Noël. Notre deuxième fois ? Le lendemain du lendemain de Noël. Ne me demandez pas comment on en est arrivé à ça !

Harry a des amis. Un garçon et deux filles. Il y a Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils sont ensemble. Il y a aussi la sœur de Ron, Ginny. Quand je l'ai vu je me suis tout de suite méfiée d'elle et à raison. Harry est sorti avec elle pendant environ trois ans et ça ne fait que deux ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Mais Ginny est gentille, très gentille. Trop gentille. Elle m'a même beaucoup rassurée face à ses sentiments envers lui :

« C'est un septième frère pour moi à présent »

Mouais…

J'aime bien Hermione. Elle est très intelligente et j'adore les gens qui ont de l'esprit. Ron par contre… Je ne sais pas. Il est gentil et même drôle mais il y a des moments où il m'intrigue. Il a une drôle de façon de me regarder ce Ron, parfois. Je ne sais pas… Je crois que ma tête ne lui revient pas. Harry m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de lui. Mais bon, on dirait qu'il a envie de m'étrangler dès que je croise son regard. J'ai le droit d'être inquiète pour ma vie, non ?

L'autre jour, on était chez-moi pour un apéritif dinatoire et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Ron n'a pas arrêté de fixer ma télé comme si c'était un objet mystique. Il a même sursauté quand mon téléphone a sonné en hurlant d'une voix suraigüe « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! » Vous vous rendez compte ! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un téléphone portable ! Sur le coup je dois dire que je me suis mise à éclater de rire tellement c'était absurde. En fait, je pensais qu'il faisait une grosse blague, puis j'ai compris par la suite qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un téléphone portable. Je me suis même aperçue que personne dans l'entourage d'Harry n'avait de téléphone portable. Même pas lui ! Par contre il a des cadres photos numériques ! Vous savez, ces cadres où on peut faire défiler les photos. Je trouve ça génial. Mais c'est la seule chose moderne qu'il ait. Harry n'a pas de télé, il n'a même pas de poste de radio moderne mais une sorte de vieux tourne disque. Il n'a même pas de téléphone fixe ! Je trouvais ça très folklorique au début ! Il ne se fait pas manipulé par la consommation de masse du 21e siècle mais… peu après j'ai compris que ça relevait plus de la bizarrerie.

Vous savez qu'il a une chouette pour animal de compagnie ? Une chouette ! Vous pensez que c'est légal ça ? Elle s'appelle Hedwige et elle est magnifique, mais on n'élève pas une chouette dans un appartement ! Harry a beau me dire qu'elle s'y plait, je n'y crois pas vraiment. Il est déjà arrivé qu'il l'oublie dans l'appartement et qu'elle fasse un carnage pas possible. Suite à ça, Harry est obligé de la faire sortir par la fenêtre et elle ne revient pas pendant des jours ! Ça n'inquiète pas Harry le moins du monde. Il me dit qu'elle a l'habitude de faire ça, mais qu'elle finit toujours par revenir. Et c'est vrai ! Hedwige adore Harry, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Elle sait que j'aime beaucoup Harry aussi.

Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc qui m'a intrigué il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'était après avoir diné. Harry faisait la vaisselle quand j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son jean (non je ne le reluquais pas). La curieuse que je suis a décidé de fouiller sa poche. C'était un bâton d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre.

-C'est quoi ça ? lui ai-je demandé. C'est marrant.

-Fais attention ! m'avait presque hurlé Harry à la figure en me l'arrachant des mains tout en m'envoyant quelques gouttes d'eau. C'est fragile.

-Fragile ? Ça m'a plutôt l'air solide.

-C'est… c'est une relique, m'a-t-il répondu.

-Une relique ? lui ai-je dit sceptique. Et tu mets une relique dans ta poche, toi ?

-Je… je l'ai astiqué. Je vais la ranger, reste là.

Je n'avais rien dit mais je savais qu'il mentait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois après tout.

Mais il y a aussi un autre truc qui m'intrigue. C'est son armoire dans le couloir. Elle est fermée à clé. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de savoir où se trouvait la clé pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais il y a eu ce jour où je l'ai vu fermer l'armoire rapidement.

-Tu caches un mort dans cette armoire pour qu'elle soit fermée à clé ? ai-je lancé sur le ton de l'humour.

-Tu me prends pour James Bond, imagine donc ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'étais tout de suite charmé quand il me faisait des clins d'œil. Ben oui, je suis amoureuse. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me poser d'autres questions. Surtout sur le pourquoi du comment Hedwige arrivait par la fenêtre avec des enveloppes en papier recyclé ! Ça ressemblait même à du parchemin. Harry ne m'a jamais laissé lire ce qu'il y avait dessus, me disant que ce n'était rien d'important.

Il me cachait de plus en plus de chose. Je le voyais de moins en moins. Il partait travailler au beau milieu de la nuit pour revenir le lendemain au soir mais jamais il me parlait de son travail alors qu'il me demandait toujours comment se passait mes études. J'ai finit par douter qu'il n'était pas dans la police, mais qu'il… je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ? Après tout, ça fait six mois qu'on se connait et deux mois qu'on sort ensemble. Il ne sait pas tout de moi non plus. Il ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant mon adolescence, tous les problèmes que j'ai eu au divorce de mes parents. Il ne sait pas. En même temps il n'a pas cherché à savoir.

Ça y est, je me sens vexée. Est-ce que je m'intéresse plus à lui que lui à moi ? Oublie ça Candice ! Ce soir c'est la Saint Valentin et Harry t'a promit de t'emmener au restaurant ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec un garçon que la vision romantique de notre soirée me met légèrement mal à l'aise.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais aller sonner chez-lui. Harry m'ouvre avec un sourire radieux. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau ! Il m'invite à entrer et je l'embrasse.

-Tu es ravissante, me dit-il.

-Merci, je lui réponds. Je me sens rougir comme une idiote.

-Tu m'attends un instant, je vais offrir ce bouquet de fleur à Mrs Scott.

-D'accord.

Harry quitte l'appartement avec un bouquet de roses blanches. Mrs Scott est la vieille femme du dessus. Elle est très gentille et adore Harry comme s'il était son petit-fils. Il faut dire qu'Harry est le premier qui ce soit vraiment intéressé à elle et qui l'aide dans sa vie quotidienne. Il est merveilleux.

Hedwige est là. Elle s'agite un peu. Je vais la voir. Avec le temps je crois qu'elle a finit par s'habituer à moi et moi à elle. J'aime bien caresser son pelage, elle est toute douce et elle aime bien ça. Sauf que ce soir, elle n'aime pas trop ça. Hedwige décide de s'envoler dans tout l'appartement.

-Hedwige, non ! Non !

Elle vole jusqu'à l'armoire fermée à clé qui… n'est pas fermée à clé. Je vous promets que le cadenas n'est pas fermé ! L'armoire est entrebâillée. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dedans ou je tente de d'attraper Hedwige au risque de me casser une jambe ?

Non, soit raisonnable Candice… Ouvre cette armoire !

Alors, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la fameuse armoire secrète de Harry Potter ? Des petits flacons avec les liquides multicolores. Il y a un balai avec écrit dessus « Eclair de Feu », des albums photos avec Harry en uniforme avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et d'autres personnes. Il y a même un homme qui ressemble à Merlin. Dum… Dumbledore ? Quel drôle de nom. Il y a des journaux avec pour titre « le Chicaneur » ou « la Gazette des Sorciers » et sur tout ça, il y a des photos qui bougent ! Je vois des livres de potions, sortilège et enchantements, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je vois une photo d'Harry qui bouge sur un papier journal « Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort est mort ! Harry Potter est notre héros ! » Je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout. Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ça doit être une sorte de… il y a les enveloppes qu'Hedwige apportait quelque fois.

_Harry,_

_Je te l'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec ta voisine. Tu te négliges de plus en plus ! Elle va forcément finir par découvrir que tu es un sorcier et elle risque de très mal le prendre et surtout de ne pas comprendre ! C'est une moldue, Harry ! Hermione me dit de ne pas me mêler de ça et que j'ai peut-être tort puisque que ses parents à elle, sont des moldus, mais c'est différent ! Les Granger ont accepté le don de leur fille parce qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit et que McGonagall sait persuader son monde. Mais je vois que toi, tu tombes amoureux de Candice et ça va te compliquer ton quotidien déjà pas facile à gérer. Reviens dans notre monde, je t'en supplie ! _

_Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher très longtemps qui tu es en réalité._

_Ron._

-Je suis désolé, Mrs Scott a voulu me parler de son mari et…

Je tourne la tête vers Harry. Il est immobile, devant moi avec les yeux écarquillés. Il se rend compte que je viens de découvrir quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû savoir.

-Candice…

-Qui es-tu ? je demande d'un voix tremblante. D'où viens-tu ?

-Je…

-« Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort est mort ! Harry Potter est notre héros !» Qui est ce Lord Voldemort ! Un membre du Parlement ? Tu as tué !

-Non ! Non ! Candice, laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu vois, je continue avec les larmes aux yeux, en voyant tous ces flacons j'ai pensé une toute petite fraction de seconde que tu te droguais, puis en voyant et en lisant tout le reste je me suis dis que j'étais folle et que je devais aller voir le psy. Mais là, j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta propre bouche Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu es !

Mais il ne me dit rien. Harry ne me dit même pas que je ne suis pas folle ! Non, il garde la tête baissée incapable de me dire quoi que ce soit. C'en est trop pour moi ! Il a l'occasion de s'expliquer sur plein de choses et il ne dit absolument rien ! Je me lève. Il lève la tête aussi.

-Où tu vas ? me demande-t-il.

-Chez-moi ! Passe la St Valentin tout seul ! Reviens me voir quand… En fait non, ne reviens plus me voir !

-Mais Candice…

-Ne me touche pas Harry !

Je quitte l'appartement et retourne chez-moi en me barricadant comme une malade. Non mais qu'est-ce que je crois ? Il peut facilement entrer chez-moi s'il… s'il est… s'il est comme ça ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça n'existe pas ! Ces choses-là n'existent pas ! La magie n'existe pas ! Les sorciers non plus ! Harry n'est pas un sorcier, non. Il… Peut-être qu'il appartient à une secte ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Harry est victime d'une secte et si c'est ça, peut-être que je vais pouvoir le sortir de là, lui et ses amis. Ron et Hermione semblent en être victime aussi et depuis qu'ils sont tout petits vu les photos qui bougent. Et peut-être même que ce Lord Voldemort est son gourou. Oui, il n'y a qu'un gourou pour s'appeler par un nom aussi bizarre !

Et puis c'est quoi une moldue ? On dirait qu'il parlait de moi ? C'est une insulte ? Venant de Ron ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Pourtant il a aussi dit qu'Harry est amoureux de moi. C'est vrai ça ? Harry tombe amoureux de moi ? Je suis amoureuse de lui, moi aussi. Mais il est… il est… Il n'est pas comme moi. C'est un sorcier.

Oh je t'en pris Candice, les sorciers n'existent pas ! Ce sont des histoires !

Mais si ce sont des histoires, pourquoi son armoire était fermée à clé ? Pourquoi ne m'en parlait-il pas ? Peut-être parce qu'il a peur que je ne comprenne pas… comme l'a dit Ron.

Oh là là, j'ai la migraine. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Super la Saint Valentin, vraiment génial ! Merci Harry !

**000**

J'ai très mal dormit. Vraiment très mal. Non, en fait je n'ai carrément pas dormit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis de nature cartésienne pourtant quelque chose en moi me dit d'y croire, juste un peu. La magie. On en voit bien à la télé avec des prestidigitateurs. Il y a bien David Copperfield qui fait des merveilles alors pourquoi pas Harry ?

_« Reviens dans notre monde, je t'en supplie ! »_

Leur monde. Harry avait un monde et je n'en faisais pas partie. Quel était ce monde ? Le monde des sorciers ? Ah ! Ça recommence ! Candice, les sorciers n'existent pas ! Les sorciers…

Mon téléphone vibre. « Alors cette Saint Valentin ? » C'est Maëlle ma nièce. Elle a 18 ans. C'est la fille aînée de mon grand frère Jack. On est très proche toutes les deux. Je lui avais parlé d'Harry et de notre soirée qui devait être inoubliable. Ça c'est clair que c'était inoubliable ! « Je m'attendais à mieux – C'est-à-dire ? – Laisse tomber. » Je ne me vois pas lui expliquer ce que j'ai découvert. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'ai réellement découvert. J'entends la sonnette de ma porte. J'ouvre sans regarder par le Judas et j'aurais peut-être dû. C'est Harry. Il a les yeux rouges, sans doute aussi rouges que les miens. Il n'a pas dû dormir lui non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux étranger ? je lui demande.

-Te dire qui je suis.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe. Il va me dire qui il est. Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir qui il est ? Oui. Je le veux, même si c'est complètement absurde et que ça me fait peur. Je le veux ! Je le laisse entrer. Harry connait l'appartement, il se dirige immédiatement dans le salon. On est l'un en face de l'autre à se dévisager attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. Mais c'est à lui de parler, non ? Pas à moi. Je n'ai rien à cacher, moi ! Rien d'aussi… bizarre.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je quand même.

-Candice, il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne. Vraiment personne. Même pas à ta famille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Promets-le moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Il le faut, sinon je ne pourrais rien te dire et j'ai vraiment envie de te dire la vérité. S'il te plait, à personne.

Là je m'inquiète. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être quelque chose de plus grave que je pensais si je dois n'en parler à personne. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

-Promit.

Harry s'assoit sur le canapé et se met à baisser la tête. En fait, je crois qu'il n'ose pas me regarder.

-Je m'appelle bien Harry Potter mais je ne suis pas… comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme tout les gens de cet immeuble. Je viens d'un autre monde, un monde où je suis célèbre, un monde où on m'appelle « Celui qui a survécu » ou « L'élu ». Ça fait presque 13 ans que je sais et que je vis en tant que… sorcier.

Le mot est dit. Le mot est sorti de sa bouche et bizarrement, je n'ai aucune réaction. Je pensais que mon cœur se serait arrêté en l'entendant mais non, je suis toujours là à attendre qu'il continu de s'expliquer.

-La relique (il la sort de sa poche de pantalon) c'est ma baguette magique. Hedwige, c'est le genre d'animal de compagnie que peut avoir un sorcier. Le monde des sorciers est un monde autant en équilibre que ce monde-là, le monde les moldus, le monde de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique. Je ne travaille pas dans la police, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Auror, un chasseur de mage noir. Je ne t'ai pas mentit quand je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient morts assassinés alors que je n'avais qu'un an. C'est un mage noir qui l'a fait. Le pire mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé. Lord Voldemort. Le soir de la mort de mes parents, il a essayé de me tuer. Il n'a réussit qu'à me faire cette cicatrice et a disparu pendant environ une dizaine d'année.

« Durant ces dix ans, on ne m'a rien dit. Je vivais comme toi, allais à l'école comme toi. Puis le jour de mes onze ans, on m'a appris que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants et que je devais intégrer une école du nom de Poudlard. Une école de sorcier. C'est là qu'a commencé ma vie étrange.

« En première année Voldemort a voulu s'emparer de moi à travers un professeur, en deuxième année, son souvenir a hanté le château pour faire renaître un serpent – un basilic - qui a faillit tuer Hermione. Ginny aussi a faillit mourir à cause de ce souvenir. En troisième année, un homme s'est échappé d'une des pires prisons du monde : Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. On disait qu'il me voulait du mal mais en fait, c'était mon parrain. Le meilleur ami de mon père. En quatrième année, j'ai été manipulé. J'ai fait parti d'un jeu dangereux sans le vouloir. Voldemort est revenu à la vie et il y a eu un mort. Un élève de Poudlard que je connaissais bien. Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque. En cinquième année, mon parrain est mort pour moi, à cause de moi. Pour me protéger. En sixième année, celui qui m'avait tout apprit, mon mentor, est mort aussi, sous mes yeux également. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il s'appelait Dumbledore. C'était la guerre. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'une certaine période où il y avait beaucoup de morts dans le pays et qu'on ne trouvait aucune explication à ça.

-Oui, dis-je d'une voix sèche. Le Premier Ministre a eu beaucoup de problème à cause de ça. Il a perdu de sa crédibilité à cause du manque de sécurité qu'il y avait dans le pays.

-C'était l'œuvre des mangemorts. Ceux qui servaient Voldemort. Ils tuaient les moldus, pour le plaisir. En septième année, je ne suis pas retourné à Pouldard, j'étais en fuite. J'étais devenu l'indésirable numéro un parce que Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir. Je suis parti avec Hermione et Ron dans une quête pour pouvoir le tuer. J'ai réussit. J'ai vaincu Voldemort. Mais il… il y a eu… tellement… tellement de morts… Des gens que je connaissais, des gens que j'aimais. Morts… pour la paix. Pour moi. Toujours à cause de moi. Un des frères de Ron et Ginny est mort aussi. J'ai réussit à le tuer, mais ça n'a pas ramené ceux que j'aimais. Depuis ce jour-là je suis considéré comme un héros. Tout le monde me félicite, me sourit, me pose des questions. On ne me laisse pas tranquille. J'ai donc décidé de vivre ici. Ici je suis tranquille. Personne ne me connaît. Toi, tu ne me connaissais pas. Mais je… je ne pensais pas que tu me plairais. Ron m'avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas être simple, que je ne te cacherais pas ça toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Il avait raison.

Harry s'arrête. Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas en apprendre autant sur Harry en si peu de temps. C'est… tout bonnement incroyable ! J'ai envie de croire à une caméra caché, vraiment. Mais ça peut expliquer certaine chose comme le manque de culture qu'Harry avait sur… les moldus, c'est bien ça ? Tout comme moi je ne connais absolument rien sur la culture des sorciers. Oui, maintenant il faut que je l'admette. Harry est un sorcier.

-Tout ce que j'ai vu dans l'armoire, dis-je soudainement.

-Ce sont des potions magique, des journaux sorciers, mon balai volant et plein de choses magiques. Je… Candice je… je suis désolé si tu me trouvais bizarre, mystérieux, distant ou secret. Ce n'était pas contre toi. C'est juste que… que je ne voulais pas tu me fuis, que tu ais peur de moi, que tu te moques de moi. Tu me plais beaucoup et ça m'effraie parce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'une moldue et…

Et là je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, je l'embrasse. Oui, je l'embrasse. J'ai besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ai besoin d'être dans ses bras. Je crois que je suis bouleversée par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

-Je te crois Harry. Je te crois. C'est vrai que sorcier c'est plus radical que magicien mais je te crois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je te crois Harry Potter.

**000**

On s'est réconcilié. Sur l'oreiller certes (ou sur le canapé, comme vous voulez), mais on s'est réconcilié quand même. Je suis dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir alors que c'est toujours le même Harry. Mon voisin bruyant dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Mon 0077 car oui, maintenant je peux dire que c'est **mon** 0077. C'est un sorcier et il doit cacher son identité ici. C'est un vrai sorcier, rien à voir avec cet imposteur de David Copperfield qui ne veut pas révéler ses trucs. Harry lui ne peut pas révéler ses trucs, parce qu'il n'y a pas de truc. Enfin je pense. Il ne m'a montré ce dont il est capable. Il était trop occupé à m'embrasser et à me faire l'amour. Non je ne rougis pas !

-Tu peux me montrer ? je lui demande toujours dans ses bras.

-Montrer quoi ?

-La magie.

Harry tend son bras pour prendre sa baguette magique (je ne vais jamais m'y faire) il l'agite et c'est avec stupeur que je voie une des chaises du salon bouger, s'élever dans les airs, tournoyer sur elle-même puis se remettre à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde la chaise, puis Harry qui repose sa baguette. J'essaie de ne pas paraître surprise mais à vu le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèves, c'est raté.

-Et euh… tu… tu as toujours besoin de ta baguette pour pratiquer la magie ?

-C'est essentiel.

-Et… comment on devient sorcier ?

-On ne devient pas sorcier. On né sorcier. Soit c'est dans le sang et ça se transmet de génération en génération soit – si personne n'est sorcier dans ta famille - c'est un don.

-Et pour toi ?

-Je suis né comme ça, c'est dans le sang. Mais pour ma mère, c'était un don.

-Oh, d'accord, je fais en me rallongeant dans ses bras. Je vous ne cache pas que je suis encore tendue.

-Tu as peur ? me demande-t-il.

-Non. Enfin, c'est étrange de se dire que la magie existe vraiment. Que ce n'est pas une illusion. C'est un fait. Elle est là, tout autour de nous. Et toi, tu la maîtrises.

-On finit par s'y habituer.

-Il y en a toujours, des mages noirs ? Enfin, je veux dire que si tu es Auror, c'est qu'il doit toujours y en avoir.

-Oui, il y en a toujours et il y en aura toujours. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un nouveau mage noir de la même envergure que Voldemort avant très très longtemps.

-Et tu…

On frappe à la porte au même moment. On tambourine plutôt. On dirait qu'il y a un danger qui va bientôt se produire dans l'immeuble et que la personne est complètement paniquée. Harry et moi nous rhabillons rapidement.

-Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive !

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur…

-Ron ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur, j'espère que tu es contente ? s'emporte Ron. Il n'a toujours pas répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée et il n'est pas chez-lui ! Hedwige panique dans l'appartement et je ne peux même pas ouvrir la porte parce qu'il l'a fermé de façon moldue ! Pourquoi tu l'as rejeté Candice !

-Ron calme-toi, lui dit Hermione.

-Merde Hedwige !

Harry passe devant tout le monde en coup de vent et retourne chez-lui pour libérer Hedwige. Je l'entends se confondre en excuse et ouvrir la fenêtre. Je vois Ron me toiser et prendre la baguette d'Harry pour retourner dans son appartement. Hermione, elle, me regarde d'un air attristé.

-Ron prend les choses un peu trop à cœur depuis qu'Harry vit ici. Désolée.

Je la suis dans l'appartement d'Harry. Il se fait incendier par Ron. Le pauvre, il est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je trouve ça drôle, mais aux regards de Harry et Hermione, on dirait plutôt que c'est inquiétant.

-Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Après la lettre que tu as envoyée hier soir j'ai voulu venir mais Hermione m'a conseillé de ne pas le faire ! J'étais remonté comme un coucou en ne voyant aucune réponse à ma lettre de ce matin ! Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu se passer après ça ! Elle sait que tu es un sorcier ! Elle aurait très bien pu le clamer sur le toit de l'immeuble ! Je ne te raconte pas la catastrophe que ça aurait été ! Kingsley aurait été obligé de faire appel aux Oubliators et crois-moi la nouvelle génération des Oubliators laisse à désirer !

-On se calme Hermione numéro 2. Je vais bien.

-Ah ça je constate que tu vas bien ! Pendant que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi, tu t'envoie en l'air avec _ta voisine_ !

-Eh ! Pas la peine de dire « ta voisine » comme si j'étais la prostituée du village !

-Oh toi, ça va, hein ? me dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers moi. Tu fais assez de dégâts comme ça dans nos vies !

Soudainement je sens que ça bouge. Pas dans ma tête ou dans mon estomac mais dans l'appartement d'Harry. Les meubles bougent, le canapé bouge, tout bouge.

-Il se passe quoi là ? demandé-je paniquée.

-Ron je t'en supplie calme-toi, lui dit Hermione. Baisse ta baguette, tu fais trembler tout l'appartement !

Ron regarde autour de lui et constate que l'appartement tremble. Il baisse sa baguette et s'assoit dans le canapé d'Harry. Je vois Hermione soupirer et Harry faire de même. Puis la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Maman m'a dit que Ron avait pété les plombs ! Maman m'a dit que…

C'est Ginny qui est toute mouillée. Elle s'arrête en nous voyant tous. Elle me regarde en souriant puis regarde Harry avec de gros yeux. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'ex de mon mec essaie de lui transmettre un message ?

-Elle sait tout, lui dit-il.

-Ah, ça c'est chouette ! On est plus obligé de faire semblant maintenant ! J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Harry au final, me dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que non, ils étaient en train de prendre du bon temps !

-Ron je t'en pris ! Harry est amoureux, tu ne peux quand même pas lui reprocher ça, lui dit Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

Je l'entends marmonner. Ginny sort sa baguette, la pointe vers elle, marmonne un truc bizarre et sèche ses vêtements en une seconde !

-Wouah ! je fais en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui, je sais, répond Ginny en souriant. Elle s'assoit à côté de Ron qui fixe la fenêtre.

-Ron, tu m'en veux toujours ? lui demande Harry.

-A peine.

-Tu me détestes vraiment Ron ? je lui demande. C'est parce que je suis une moldue ?

-Et en plus elle m'insulte ! dit-il en me regardant avec un œil noir.

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté ! J'ai juste dit que…

-Dire qu'un Weasley n'aime pas les moldus est une insulte, m'explique Hermione. Les Weasley sont des Sang-Pur et étaient considérés comme des Traitres à leur Sang parce qu'ils sont fascinés par les moldus.

-Sang-Pur ? Traitre à leur Sang ?

Et là les quatre sorciers qui sont devant moi m'expliquent la hiérarchie du sang chez les sorciers. Il y a les Sang-Pur comme Ron et Ginny, les Sang-mêlé comme Harry et les nés-Moldus comme Hermione qui sont appelés Sang-de-Bourbe par certains Sang-pur qui détestent les Moldus. C'est une insulte.

-Donc non, Ron ne te déteste pas. Il n'aime juste pas le changement. Harry qui déménage, Harry qui tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur, c'est un choc pour lui.

-Hermione tu exagères, lance Ron.

-Pas du tout. C'est la vérité !

Je vois Hedwige qui revient droit vers la fenêtre avec une enveloppe dans le bec. Harry m'a dit que c'était le moyen de communication des sorciers. Ils ne connaissent rien sur la haute technologie. Ce que je prenais pour des cadres numériques étaient juste des photos animées magiquement. Harry ouvre la fenêtre et prend l'enveloppe du bec d'Hedwige qui repart tout de suite. Apparemment elle lui en veut toujours.

-Fol Œil, dit-il en regardant Ron. Je ne sais même pas ce que Fol Œil veut dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demande Ron soudainement intéressé.

-Du renfort pour une veille de nuit. Il nous donne rendez-vous au Ministère.

-Bon, ben allons-y.

Ron se lève soudainement. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe une fois de plus. Hermione embrasse Ron, Ginny leur demande d'être prudents. Je m'inquiète là.

-C'est ton travail ? je demande.

-Oui. Je suis désolé.

-Non, il ne faut pas. Maintenant je ne me plaindrai plus.

Je l'embrasse aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. C'est mon mec à moi. C'est **mon** sorcier.

-Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que tu vas voir, me dit-il.

-Voir quoi ?

Harry et Ron se regardent puis ils disparaissent sous mes yeux dans une sorte de tourbillon. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau mais je crois que certaines connexions ne se sont pas faites. Je reste totalement immobile en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Candice, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, j'entends Ginny dire.

-Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Je m'affale dans le canapé. Harry me manque déjà.

-Tout va bien se passer, hein ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ce qu'il fait ?

-Oh ça dépend. C'est vrai qu'il y a un mois Ron est rentré à la maison avec une fracture aux côtes mais…

-Une fracture aux côtes ? je répète d'une voix étranglée.

-Crois-moi, me dit Ginny, ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce qu'on a pu vivre. Harry a sûrement dû te raconter ?

J'acquiesce, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure Hermione. Tu finiras par t'y faire. Si ta relation avec Harry devient de plus en plus sérieuse, la magie te paraîtra banale.

-Mais je ne pourrai jamais la pratiquer ?

-Jamais, m'affirme Hermione. Mais tu pourras toujours te renseigner dessus en fouillant dans l'armoire d'Harry. Tu pourras toujours aller dans notre monde, mais jamais seule. Harry aura le temps de tout t'expliquer en détail.

Je ne dis toujours rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu 24 heures dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre et surtout dans un autre monde. Pourtant je n'ai pas bougé de mon immeuble depuis hier soir. Je n'ai fait que découvrir et écouter des choses qui pour moi ne pouvaient pas exister jusqu'à hier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à croire en Dieu, maintenant. Ça ferait bien rire mes parents. Quoique ça les tuerait si je leur disais par la suite que Merlin a sans doute existé.

-Merlin a existé ? je demande, juste pour être sûre.

-Oh que oui, me répond Ginny. Et c'était le plus brillant des sorciers qui ait existé. Sans vouloir faire d'infidélité à Dumbledore.

Pas de doute. Je pourrais être enfermée pour avoir tué mes parents après cette annonce.

**000**

Bonsoir, je m'appelle Candice. Candice Douglas. J'ai 21 ans et je suis étudiante en Droit à l'Université du Middlesex à Londres. J'habite dans le quartier de Camden Town dans le nord de la ville. J'ai un frère de 36 ans, des parents divorcés et une belle-mère qui me déteste et qui ne pense qu'à dépenser l'argent de mon père mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui est important c'est que j'ai rencontré un garçon. C'est mon voisin de palier. Il est beau. Très beau. Il a des cheveux noir corbeau et en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude et une cicatrice particulière, on dirait un éclair. Ça lui donne un certain charme.

Son nom ? Harry Potter. Il a 23 ans et il est orphelin. Il m'a dit que ses parents ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort, un terrible mage noir. Il est Auror soit un chasseur de Mage noir, comme son père. Alors non, il n'est pas James Bond, il est mieux que James Bond. Et il n'est pas plus mystérieux que vous et moi qui sommes des moldus. En fait, Harry Potter est tout simplement un sorcier. Il est mon sorcier. Et je l'aime.

_**Fin.**_

Voilà, voilà.

Que pensez-vous de ce OS ?

C'est la première fois que j'utilise de point de vu interne, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplut.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée !

Gouline971.


End file.
